You've Got Twins?
by spantaihdtoder
Summary: What will happen when the team finds out about Danny's twin boys? Wackiness and Romance ensue!
1. Meet The Twins

"Jesse, Seth, if you're not out here in one minute you're staying home!" Danny called.

37 seconds later both boys appeared, ready except for their coats and shoes. Danny loved that his kids loved school. It didn't hurt that if they stayed home, there wasn't much to do during the day.

Once all three were ready to go Danny opened the door and herded them out. The boys were fourteen, and in high school. Danny had finally deemed them old enough to go to school by themselves. They went to the subway together, getting on different trains to get them around the city.

It was a slow day in the lab, and Danny would quickly admit he was bored. He saw Mac on the phone in his office, and though he didn't actually _want_ it to be a call, because that would mean something bad had happened somewhere, he was hoping he'd be sent out, so he'd have something to do.

Mac walked into the break room where Danny'd been sitting.

"Danny, you're with me, dispatch got a call from St. John's Prep saying they found blood," Mac said.

"St. John's Prep?" Danny asked, the color draining from his face.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Mac asked.

"There's a chance that there could be conflict of interest," Danny said cryptically.

Mac was about to ask the blond to explain when Danny's phone rang.

"Messer," he answered.

"_Dad, before you ask, me and Jesse are okay. We're actually the ones who found the blood when we were going up to the loft to study._"

"Thank God you two are alright, what can you tell me?" Danny asked. Mac was giving him a strange look. Danny tipped the phone away from his mouth and said, "It's Jesse and Seth, my kids, they go to St. John's Prep."

Danny turned his attention back to Seth on the phone. He was informed that the twins were keeping everybody away from the scene, and they'd wait till the authorities got there for questioning.

After Danny hung up the phone Mac said, "You _will_ be explaining all of this on the way. What did they know?"

"Seth said he and Jesse were the ones who found the blood in the loft of the library when they were going up there to study. They have a corner that they always use way in the back where most kids don't go, so that's probably why no one found it earlier. They told the librarian to call 911 and went back up to keep the scene secured until we get there," Danny answered.

Mac was driving, and Danny was staring out his window, waiting for the other man to ask the inevitable questions.

"So," Mac started, "you have kids."

"Yeah, twin boys. Jesse and Seth were born on Halloween, 1993. They're mom, my late wife, died from labor complications just after they were born."

"You were married?"

"It was arranged by our families, before I became a cop and ended up the black sheep of the family. We got married the day after I turned 18."

"And you didn't have any say in this?"

"Let's just say objections would be answered by my dad's bodyguard. Not a guy you wanna mess with."

"So the two of you got married, had twins, then she died and you raised the kids?"

"That's the story."

Mac was silent the rest of the drive.

Flack met them at the entrance to the loft. Standing next to him were Jesse and Seth. Mac could see the family resemblance instantly. They looked just like mini-versions of Danny.

"Mac, we got a lot of blood. If it's human it's from more than one person."

"Hey Dad, nice to meet you Detective Taylor," Jesse and Seth greeted in unison.

"How do you know who I am?" Mac asked.

"Dad taught us to recognize everyone in the lab that he's in close contact with in case of emergencies. Just in case Uncle Don can't get to us first."

"_Uncle_ Don," Mac directed at Flack.

"I've known them for years, I don't remember when they started calling me that," Don replied.

"Yeah, him and Aunt Aidan," Jesse said.

"Ok, Danny, I have to ask, how can you tell them apart?" Mac asked.

Jesse and Seth laughed, then Jesse answered, "He just knows."

Seth picked it up saying, "We did a comparison,"

"To see how identical we are,"

"And we couldn't find any differences,"

"We don't know how he does it," Jesse finished.

"Do you do that often?" Mac asked them.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Only difference I know of," Danny said, "is that they're mirror image when it comes to their dominant hands."

"I'm left-handed," Seth said.

"And I'm right-handed," Jesse ended.

"Alright, now that everybody knows everybody else, you guys have a crime scene to process, and I have to interview these two," Flack said.

Mac and Danny grabbed their kits from where they'd set them on the floor and headed over to the huge blood stain.

End of Chapter 1, let me know what you think! This is gonna be Mac/Danny/Don eventually.


	2. The Truth Revealed

Danny glanced over at Flack. It was sometimes hard to remember to address the younger man by his last name. They'd been lovers for close to five years now, thanks to Jesse and Seth.

Don and Danny had become best friends almost the moment they met. Don was the first on their "team" to know about the boys. They spent so much time together, that even at the age of 8 the twins could tell there was something more between them.

So one night, they'd decided to do something about it.

"_Dad, Uncle Don, can we talk to you?" Jesse asked._

"_Sure, what's up?" Danny questioned._

"_You may want to sit down, this might take a while," Seth said._

_The two men sat down at the kitchen table, Jesse and Seth seating themselves as well._

"_We have an idea about you two," Seth started._

"_We think you're in love with each other," Jesse finished._

"_WHAT?!" both men exclaimed. The boys were right, but Danny and Don couldn't see that their feelings were returned in the other._

"_We've seen the way you look at each other, and that you seem to be touching all the time," Seth began._

_The younger twin was right. At that very moment Danny and Don were sitting close enough to touch, as they usually were._

"_And you both get along so well, it's just a natural step," Jesse stated._

_Don and Danny took a moment to think about the implications of what the boys were saying. They each knew what they felt, but they'd never discussed it._

_Don broke the silence asking, "So, are they right?"_

"_Yes," Danny answered with a blush._

_The two boys left for their room, and the two men shared the first of many kisses._

Since then they'd had their problems, but had always come out stronger. The boys had taken to calling Don "Dad" at home. He could still remember the first time they'd done it.

_They were all seated around the dinner table enjoying root beer floats. Don had just finished his and let out a loud belch._

"_Good one, dad!" The boys had exclaimed, their eyes growing large when they realized what they'd said._

_Don smiled at them and said, "I'm honored you think of me that way."_

"_You don't mind?" Jesse asked._

"_Seriously?" Seth added._

"_I think it's got a good ring to it," Don answered, the look on his face telling them it was really okay._

In public though, he was Uncle Don. Aidan was the only other person who knew about their relationship. They were very careful not to let on to anyone, keeping separate apartments even though Don pretty much lived in the Messer household.

He got back to work before Mac caught him, but Danny could help sneaking looks at Don and his boys. The way they interacted it was obvious they knew each other really well.

And Mac, that was another thing the boys had been bringing up recently. They wanted to actually meet their fathers' friends and co-workers. He wasn't sure what the team would think, since he'd kept them hidden the entire seven or so years he'd worked there.

Suddenly, Danny had an idea.

"Hey Mac?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny?" Mac answered, turning away from where he was swabbing a stray drop of blood.

"Would it be okay if the boys stayed at the lab with me for the rest of the day? They're canceling school for the rest of the day, and I don't really have time to run them home right now."

"They're old enough to keep out of trouble, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Danny stood and walked over to where Don and his kids were standing.

"Guess what guys," Danny said.

"What?" the twins asked together.

"You're going back to the lab with me," Danny replied with a smirk. He knew his kids wanted to see where he worked, and now they'd finally get a chance to meet everybody.

The grins that broke out on the twins' faces made it all worth it.

Danny went back over to the scene and looked around. He caught sight of something white behind a row of books against the wall. He took a few pictures, then pulled the books out of the way revealing a foam cooler with red liquid in the bottom.

"Hey Mac, I think I found our transportation container!" Danny called to the older CSI. He picked up the container and brought it over to his kit, getting out a large evidence bag and placing the cooler in it.

"Good work, Danny," Mac said with a smile. Danny successfully tried not to react to that smile. Even now Mac's opinion of him made him nervous.

Not much later the two CSIs had gathered all the evidence they could find, and they were ready to head back to the lab.

Back at the SUV Mac and Danny stowed their kits in the back while Jesse and Seth got in the back seat.

(A/N: Tune in next week to find out what happens at the lab!)


	3. Meeting at the Lab

When they arrived at the lab, Danny had to stay in the lobby filling out paperwork so the boys could go up. By the time they'd made it to the 35th floor Lindsay and Hawkes had already overheard Mac telling Stella that Danny had twin sons. It softened the blow a bit for when they stepped off the elevator. Lindsay was the first to spot them.

"Mac wasn't kidding, they look just like you," she commented.

Danny glanced over at his kids and chuckled. "Yeah, they do," he replied.

"I'm Jesse," "and I'm Seth," the boys introduced themselves.

"I'm Lindsay Monroe," she said.

"We know. Dad taught us to recognize everybody he works with in case of emergency."

"That's smart of him. And there wouldn't be a question as to who your parent is," Lindsay said with a laugh.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Danny remarked.

"I heard Mac telling Stella about the case, and obviously these two are a big part of it, so it made it a little easier to actually see it. So, aside from Mac, Stella, Hawkes and myself, who knows about you guys?" she directed at the twins.

"Uncle Don and Aunt Aiden," they answered in unison.

"I take it you're close with those two then?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, they're over all the time," they replied.

"Much as I'd love to stay and answer questions, I have evidence to process. You guys know the rules, you can come with me, but no touching anything. If you're bored you can go to the break room, there's a TV in there," Danny said before heading deeper into the lab, Jesse and Seth at his heals.

The next person they ran into was Stella, who gave Danny an affectionate smack upside the head for not telling her sooner, before absolutely gushing over the boys. After a promise to have her over for dinner sometime soon, she finally let them go.

They finally made it to the trace lab, Danny would be working on the container, while Mac got a suspect list together based on students who frequently gave the school trouble. Danny got to work, and as usual, blocked out the rest of the world, focused solely on what he was doing. Jesse and Seth didn't mind though. They loved science, and had never had a chance to see their dad at work before.

However, even the greatest of enthusiasm can't stand up to not being allowed to do anything for any long amount of time. When the boys got bored they decided to head to the break room and see what other people were up to. They found Hawkes in there having coffee and watching J-Lo music videos.

"Hey, you must be Danny's boys," the former ME greeted.

"Yeah, Jesse and Seth," they said, gesturing to themselves.

"Nice to meet you. Lindsay tells me you already know everybody in the lab, so I'll just assume you know who I am."

"Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, former medical examiner, and current CSI," Jesse dictated. It was exactly what their dad had told them.

Adam came in a minute later, and did a double take at the sight of the two teens.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're Danny's kids. I take it you haven't heard yet?" Seth asked.

"No, I hadn't heard. So what's your story?"

"Mom and Dad got married when they were eighteen, Mom died giving birth to us, Dad raised us alone," Jesse explained.

"It's weird to hear Danny called Dad," Hawkes interjected.

"Well, we might as well tell you about Uncle Don and Aunt Aiden then," Seth stated.

"I take it you mean Flack and Burn?" the doctor asked.

"Yup, they're over so much they practically live at our apartment. And we've known them forever since they're Dad's best friends," Jesse informed the older two.

The group fell into silence as Mac walked in.

"Where's your Dad?" he asked.

"Trace lab," the boys answered in unison. "He's still processing the container."

"C'mon then, you guys can probably help," Mac said, leading them out of the break room.

They found Danny again, and they all went to Mac's office, Danny and his boys on the couch, Mac behind his desk.

"The school sent over a list of the names of the top trouble makers at the school, and there aren't many, probably because of the fact that it's a Catholic school. I want you guys to tell me anything you know about them, ok?" Mac asked.

"We'll do what we can," they answered.

"Danny, I assume you understand why you need to be present?" Mac directed at the other CSI.

"Yeah, since they're minors they can't be questioned without a parent or guardian present," Danny replied.

"Ok, then shall we begin?"

(A/N: Next Friday we find out about the bad eggs at St. John's Prep.)


	4. The Who's Who of St John's Prep

Danny and his boys were sitting in the couch in Mac's office. Mac was behind his desk, sorting through papers that St. John's had faxed over.

"Okay, the first person is Jack Hathoway, do you know anything about him?" Mac asked the twins.

"Pretty much only what we hear in the announcements. He's a senior and he's on the swim team; he's their best swimmer, so they don't kick him off even though he's a major bully. He seems like the type that thinks he's better than everyone, and makes sure everyone knows it. I don't think he'd pull something like this," Seth answered.

"Alright, how about Karynne Shanning?"

Jesse answered this time. "We've seen her around. She's pretty twisted. She very well might be part of a cult. She got suspended for sacrificing a cat behind the school, which I'm sure is in her file. She'd be likely to do it."

"Just from looking over her file I figured we'd start with her. She seems the most likely. Did you get any fingerprints off the cooler?" the ex-marine directed at Danny.

"Yeah, full ten card. No hits, but I wasn't really expecting any. If you've got a criminal record, you're not in St. John's, no exceptions. They don't take delinquents. Chances are the only reason she still attends is because her parents are well off and probably made a huge donation," the blond replied.

"So, is she the type to work by herself, or with others?" to the twins.

"We've never seen her with anyone else, she's always by herself," they answered in unison.

"Well, I've got a few others I need to ask about, just to be sure. Lawrence Franck?"

"He's your typical stupid jock bully," they answered together.

"Melissa Wright?"

"Rumor has it she's a meth junkie," from Jesse.

"And lastly, Thomas Carter."

"He likes to protest everything. I don't know what he could be protesting that would make him do something like this though. He's usually just loudly opinionated," Seth said.

"We'll get prints from him as well then, just to be on the safe side. Thanks for your help boys. That's all I've got for you for today, and there's not much else we can do for now, so you're free to go home."

"Thanks, Mac," Danny said, standing.

The boys stood as well, shaking hands with Mac one last time before leaving the office and heading for the elevator with their Dad. Soon they were outside and on their way home.

(A/N: Stayed tuned for a taste of family home life!)


	5. A Taste of the Home Life

Danny unlocked the door, letting Jesse, Seth and himself into the apartment. On the way home they'd called Don and told him they were picking up pizza, and asking when he'd be coming home. The brunet had been called in at four thirty that morning, and should've been allowed to come home early, although this obviously wasn't the case.

In the mean time the boys set the table and got out everyone's preferred drink. When the door opened they greeted in unison, "Hey Dad!"

Don smiled. Despite how long they'd been calling him Dad, he still hadn't really gotten used to it. It thrilled him to no end that they'd accepted him so deeply into their lives.

"Hey guys," Don returned, sitting at the table. Danny came up behind him and leaned down to give him a welcome home kiss. The boys, of course, had their usual reaction to their parents kissing. They didn't mind in the slightest, but it was a running joke in the family. The boys had once walked in on a very heated make-out session between their dads.

"What'd you guys have this morning before break?" Danny asked. For the life of him he could never remember their schedule, despite the fact that it was the same for both of them.

"English, Latin, and Biology," Seth answered.

"Any homework?" from Don.

"We always have homework," Jesse laughed. Going to such a high end school, it was expected that they would have homework every night. The surprise half day was a nice change from their normal schedule.

"Well, you both know the rules, homework first, then you can do what you want," Danny reminded them. They each had a laptop, and had a nasty tendency to get distracted when they were supposed to be working on homework.

"We know," the boys replied together.

Amidst the talking they'd managed to devour the pizzas. The dads got up and cleared the table; another long standing tradition. The boys would cook more often than not, and Don and/or Danny would clean up afterwards.

The boys went into their room to work on their homework, while Danny and Don went into the office end of the living room to work on their own homework, both were desperately behind on paperwork. Unsurprisingly, they heard music come on in the twins' room. The pounding beat of Soul on Fire (by HIM for anyone who wants to know) came through the walls. Apparently it was a Love Metal night.

Having years of practice, both men easily tuned the sound out and got started. This was the number one downside to law enforcement, all the paperwork they had to do. They much preferred (in Danny's case) finding and analyzing evidence and (for both of them) catching the bad guys. Nothing beat the rush they got when they got the guy (or girl, for that matter).

After about an hour Danny got up to check on the boys. He knew they'd ask if they needed help, but old habits died hard. He popped his head on to see both boys working diligently. 'Good,' he thought to himself. Many times when he'd go in they'd be at their computers watching stupid videos on youtube, or reading fanfiction for whatever genre they were in the mood for. He was glad they liked to read and write, but couldn't they pick a topic that could be used for school?

"How goes it?" he asked.

Jesse looked up and said, "Why do we have to take Latin? No one speaks it anymore!"

Jesse preferred math and science, whereas Seth excelled at languages and history. They split the rank of first in their gym class, both boys being very athletic. They both played baseball, basketball, and hockey.

"You two picked it, you could've taken a different language," the older blond reasoned.

"Dad's got a point. And besides, it's not that hard," Seth countered.

Jesse sighed in defeat. If it were up to him he wouldn't have to take a foreign language at all, but it looked good on transcripts, and it was kind of cool that he could start speaking a language few other people (outside of school, anyway) understood.

"We're almost done, we just have to do the conversation part. There's three people in it, wanna read the third part?" Seth asked.

"Sure. Just don't complain if I get the pronunciation all wrong. I wasn't as lucky as you guys, I was stuck in public school. No Latin there. Well, besides science," Danny answered.

"You took Spanish, the pronunciation is the same according to Maxie. She's taking both," Jesse argued.

"Alright, alright, let's just get this done with so I can get back to my evil paperwork of doom," Danny said, trying to get the boys to focus. The tactic worked, for after bursting out laughing, they started on the conversation.

Just as they finished Don poked his head in and asked, "I'm craving a sundae, anybody else want one?"

Three loud "me"s rang in the room. Dessert was always the best part of their night, since Don had the world's biggest sweet tooth, and knew how to make anything with lots of sugar in it. He made the absolute best sundaes the twins had ever seen. They were huge, and had just the right amount of toppings.

Soon Don's voice rang from the dining area calling, "They're ready!"

Danny's was comprised of vanilla and chocolate cherry ice cream, with strawberry syrup, sprinkles, and whipped cream. Seth's was the most extravagant of the four, with vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate ice cream, nuts, cherries, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, caramel, marshmallow fluff, whipped cream, sprinkles, and chocolate chips. The younger twin was much like Don in the fact that he _loved_ sugar. Jesse, on the other hand, had the tamest of the sundaes. Vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup, caramel, and cherries. Don, last but not least, had a banana split in front of him, with the works.

They started in on their desserts, Danny frequently reminding the boys not to eat too fast in an effort to prevent them from getting sick. It had happened before, and the results had not been pretty.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and soon all that remained was a little bit of melted ice cream in the bottoms of the bowls.

"That was good," Jesse stated.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad," Seth agreed.

The boys took they're dishes into the kitchen and rinsed them out in the sink. Leaving them where they lay, the boys returned to their room. They had a TV with all of their video game systems hooked to it, and they were in the mood to play Guitar Hero 3. No, they weren't spoiled at all… One of the benefits of having very rich grandparents on their mother's side.

"Don't stay up too late!" Don yelled through the door. He said this for two reasons: 1) Teenagers require a lot of sleep, 2) he and Danny didn't want to listen to it when _they_ were trying to go to sleep.

"We won't!" the twins shouted back. And so commenced the sound of GH3 from their room. Luckily, Don and Danny were used to tuning out the noise, and if all else failed, they could fight fire with fire, and turn on the stereo in the living room, although they probably wouldn't since they like majority of the songs in the game. One thing the twins couldn't fault them for was their taste in music, the entire household tended to mesh when it came to the arts.

At ten o'clock the sound of the game stopped, as the boys shut it down to get ready for bed. Their door opened shortly after to reveal the twins in their pajamas (tank tops and boxers), as they headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Soon, they reemerged, and went out into the living room to wish their Dads good night.

It wasn't long until Don and Danny got ready for bed themselves. By eleven o'clock, the house was silent save for the gentle snores of the four sleeping guys.

(A/N: Sorry I missed last week, but shit happens, and I'm sure you all understand that.)


End file.
